Run Away
by VeryBerry96
Summary: When Ayato finds Yui hiding and crying in a broom closet because of Laito, he doesn't expect where their conversation will end. A fluffy AyaYui oneshot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a little Diabolik Lovers oneshot for my friend Emma! Hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own DL cause if I did AyaYui would be so canon it would be glorious.**

* * *

 **Run Away**

Ayato sighed heavily as he peaked into every room he passed. He hadn't seen Yui for hours now and he didn't like that. Yui was his so it was his job to know where she was every minute of the day and night and right now, if Ayato didn't know better, he would think she had actually left the mansion. Of course that was impossible as if she had even tried Reiji would have informed them all. He might not get on too well with his half-brother but even Ayato could admit that Reiji was as sharp as a tack when it came to ensuring Yui didn't set foot outside the mansion gates without one of the six brothers next to her.

Ayato stopped walking for a moment and looked around him.

"If I was Chichinashi where would I be?" he muttered to himself, trying to put himself in Yui's shoes.

That was when Ayato heard a sniffle.

Falling silent again Ayato turned towards where he heard the noise. It was coming from a broom closet and Ayato knew exactly whose sniffle that was. Walking over and slowly pushing the door open he wasn't surprised to see Yui curled up on the floor of the closet whimpering softly to herself.

"Chichinashi?" he called softly, cause Yui to squeak slightly and whip round to face him.

"A…Ayato-kun," she murmured, quickly wiping her eyes.

Ayato crouched down next to her, propping the door to the closet open with his foot. "What's up with you? Trip over and bang your nose or something?"

Yui looked down and sniffled again. "I'm sorry…"

Ayato sighed. "That doesn't answer my question. Come on, spit it out."

Yui swallowed heavily. "It…it was Laito. He was saying horrible things about my father and about the church and about me…"

Ayato clenched his fists. Although he thought Yui's beliefs were a load of crap he hated Laito saying things like that to her. He had no right to get her in this state over those kinds of things. Ayato knew that he himself could be cruel but the one thing he would never do was talk about her beliefs like Laito did.

"I hate this," Yui whimpered, hiding her face in her hands. "I hate feeling so scared all the time. I hate Laito, and I hate that I hate him. I'm scared all the time and I don't want to be scared anymore. I miss my father. I miss my life before I came here. I hate this all and I'm so scared."

Ayato normally found it adorable when Yui babbled on without realising she was doing it, but right now it was different. She was in pain and was starting to sob again, physically shaking she was so upset. Ayato wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how.

"I want to get out of here," Yui sobbed. "I want to just run but I know Reiji-kun and the others would punish me if I did. I just wish we could run away and never ever come ba-"

"Yui."

At the sound of her name on Ayato's lips Yui immediately stopped sobbing. He barely ever called her by her name and his tone of voice now commanded her attention. His face looked so serious and Yui couldn't think of what she'd just said to make him look like that.

Wait…

" _I just wish_ we _could run away…"_

Yui's face burned bright red as she realised what she had said. She looked down quickly, trying to hide herself from Ayato's gaze.

Slowly Ayato slipped into the broom closet, allowing the door to click shut plunging them into darkness. Ayato could see perfectly fine in the dark but he knew Yui wouldn't be able to see anything until her eyes adjusted.

"Yui…" Ayato murmured softly, "do you want to run away together?"

Yui's head jerked up, staring in Ayato's general direction. Her mouth dropped open in shock but no noise came out. Ayato smiled slightly before carefully moving forward so he wouldn't scare her. He rested one hand on her cheek and gently pulled her closer to him before softly pressing his lips against hers. He could feel her tears on his hand but he could tell she had stopped crying now. Ayato pulled back after a few moments and rested his forehead against Yui's and felt her gasp softly.

"…Yui, do you want to run away together?" Ayato repeated in a whisper, his hands finding Yui's and linking their fingers together.

"…Yes," Yui replied quietly, a small smile growing on her face.

Ayato grinned. "It's a date then," he said before leaning forward and capturing her lips once again.

* * *

Ayato checked his watch. Midnight. Yui should be here by now.

Ayato knew he couldn't sneak Yui out of the mansion because if they were both moving around together they would attract too much attention. As such he had informed Yui when Reiji usually stayed in his room playing about with his chemicals, and so she would be the safest to move around. He just hoped she didn't get caught by one of the other guys. If Laito found her…

"Ayato-kun!"

Ayato spun around and smiled when he saw Yui running towards him clutching a small bag close to her chest, a huge smile on her face. She came to a stop next to Ayato and looked up at his expectantly. Ayato held his hand out and Yui took hold of it. Kissing her hand once Ayato winked at Yui and quickly led her out of the gates of the Sakamaki Mansion and into the night.

* * *

"So you're just going to let them go?" Shu asked, lying sprawled out on the couch as usual.

"Yes," Reiji answered shortly.

Shu opened his eyes and stared at his brother, knowing better than to question him. Reiji had his back to him and was staring out of the window at their half-brother running away with the human girl.

"…How are we going to tell the others?" Shu asked.

Reiji turned round to face him, his eyes glinting with the ghost of a smile on his face.

"I'm telling Laito and Subaru. You deal with Kanato," he instructed before leaving the room.

Shu pictured an angry Kanato finding out that his precious Yui-san had abandoned him and grimaced.

"…Damn. Why do I always get the worst jobs?"

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this! Please review!**


End file.
